Fourteen
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Ryou begins to receive a series of poems and notes from his secret admirer. Only they only come on the 14th of every month. How will his boyfriend take this? Especially when he fears that Ryou is beginning to fall for the mystery writer? AU R/B R/H M/M
1. Valentine's Day

**Oh, crap! What's this? Oh no! I was right! It's a story! Not only that, but it's a story that I came up with today and only have one chapter written! WHAT HAVE I DONE? Anyway, yes, this is a Valentine story. Yes it will be multi-chapter. And yes, it is Tendershipping. Cuz I loves me sum gooooood Tendashippin'! Yup, yup!**

**Now, the first chapter might not be very good because I wrote it when I was tired so if there are any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix them ASAP.**

**Also, I know this chapter is VERY short. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer. This is really just a kind of prologue. Mainly cuz I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: I own Yugioh just about as much as I own Valentine's Day. Meaning I don't own it.**

**~ . ~**

February 14th, 2012: Tuesday

Beep! Beep! Beep! Time to wake up and watch all those happy couples give each other presents and remind you of how single and lonely you are while you try to tell yourself that it's just a stupid Hallmark Holiday! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Bakura threw the alarm clock across the room. It made a noise between a beep, crash, and 'ouch!' Though, Bakura might've just imagined the 'ouch' for self-satisfaction. He plopped his head back onto his pillow; face down to block out the increasingly apparent sunlight.

"BAKURA! If I find you broke that blasted alarm clock again, I swear to God, I'll string you up by your toes and beat you black and blue!" Bakura groaned.

"I didn't fuckin' break it a first fuckin' time…!" he yelled weakly, not awake enough to really respond.

"Don't you dare use that foul language in this house! And if you can't tell a one from a three then it's broken!"

"Then why don't you get me a fuckin' new clock?"

"Because you keep breaking your clocks! Now get your lazy behind out of that bed!" Bakura pulled the covers up some more. "GET!"

"I'm going! I'm going! God…" As much as Bakura loved his mother, she was just too much in the morning…

Walking into the kitchen, Bakura noticed a plate full of sausage, bacon, and eggs. He also noticed how pink, red, and Valentiney the plate looked. He chose to ignore the most likely reason for his mother making breakfast and played dumb.

"What's with breakfast? Usually you thrive on making me run around for a piece of toast." Bakura's mother giggled. A grin adorned her face.

"Oh silly!" Apparently, she decided to forget about what happened just minutes before. "Don't you know what today is?"

"… Tuesday…" She let out another giggle.

"Oh, you! It's Valentine's Day!" 'Shoot me now…' Bakura thought to himself. "Now hurry up and eat you knucklehead! You don't wanna be late and have someone else snatch up your crush before you!" Bakura glared, not amused, but ate anyway. At least the food was good. Bakura then finished his food, grabbed his stuff, and fled from his mother and her embarrassing statements. Now, sure, no one but them had actually heard her but still! Bakura was the tough guy! Tough guys don't go around falling in love and act all sappy no matter what those stupid romance books say! Of course, now that he was alone, he had time to think to himself. Something he didn't really like to do because it often left him in a less than happy mood.

Today was Valentine's Day. A day where couples run around giving gifts to their 'other half' and singles either mope at their singleness, hate the couples for being happy, or try to convince themselves that they really don't care about Valentine's Day. Wonderful. Bakura really wouldn't mind Valentine's Day, though, if he had someone to share it with. Sure Malik and Marik were fun to hang out with but they were a thing and Valentine's Day was a couple thing, not a friend thing. So Valentine's is usually a lonely event for Bakura, especially now that his mother had found a boyfriend. It also didn't help that his crush had recently found a boyfriend as well. Now who is Bakura's crush? Well…

"Lonely! He is so lonely! He has nobody! For his own! OH! He's Mr. Lonely!" So much for peace and quiet. Bakura sighed.

"Would you shut up, Marik? I don't care that I'm single on Valentine's Day." Marik smirked, striding towards the white haired single.

"Oh, please. You know that you and every other single in this school are wishing for a boyfriend or girlfriend to fuck up a tree!"

"As if." Marik licked his lips.

"And speaking of fucking, there's my little hell cat now!" Standing next to the gate to Bakura and Marik's school was Marik's smaller doppelganger… With less hair. "Malik! Oh, Malik!" The Marik Doppelganger glanced over before sprinting towards us and leaping into Marik's waiting arms.

"Marik! Oh, I'm sorry I never texted you! My sister had me working up a wall all night! Something about needing to do my homework or something."

"Aww! But homework's no fun!"

"I know, right?" Bakura had had enough.

"Hey, Malik, aren't you going to be late for school?" Malik's eyes widened before they found his watch.

"Oh, crap! You're right! Bye, Marik!" Kiss. "Call me after school okay? I want to spend as much time with you on Valentine's Day as possible!" Kiss. "Bye!" Malik raced off down the street as Marik pouted. Malik went to a different high school than Bakura and Marik, but he always managed to find some time in the morning to hang out with Marik.

"Man, why'd you have to do that?" Marik questioned, suddenly in a more subdued mood.

"There is only so much of your lovey dovey crap. Especially on Valentine's day! Save it for when I'm not there." Bakura started in the direction of his locker. Marik followed.

"You wouldn't mind it if you had a boyfriend." Bakura knew where this was going.

"Well, I don't so shut up."

"You would if you would just tell Ryou how you felt!" Bakura clamped a hand over Marik's mouth, blushing.

"Shut. Up. Do you want someone to hear you?" Marik swatted the hand away. "Besides, what exactly would I say to him? 'Oh, hey! I know you have a boyfriend and all but I just wanted to make things difficult and awkward between us by saying that I've had a crush on you since-'"

"You have a crush on someone?" Bakura's heart sped, his mind shut down, he could feel a warmth spread across his face. Turning around, he spotted the owner of that voice. Ryou, his crush, smiling innocently up at him, awaiting an answer. Bakura stuttered.

"Uh… W-Well…"

"Hypothetical situation discussion." Ah, what would Bakura do without Marik? …Probably not get in this situation in the first place.

"Y-yeah." Ryou made a little 'o' with his mouth.

"I see. So did you two have a good night?" Bakura just nodded while Marik went into great detail of all the ups and downs of the night. Ryou comforted Marik sympathetically. "It's okay. At least you and Malik will have some time together today!" Marik nodded dejectedly before smiling.

"And speaking of lovers…" Ryou's head tilted to the side a bit before he squealed happily as two arms encircled him.

"Honda!" The said teenager nuzzled Ryou's neck.

"Hey, Ry! Miss me?" Ryou laughed.

"Always!" They shared a brief kiss before Bakura walked away. It made his stomach sick whenever he saw them together. He also wanted to tear out Honda's throat every time he called Ryou, Ry. That was his nickname! He came up with it! Only he was allowed to call Ryou that! Not some pointy haired boyfriend wannabe! Ryou glanced up. "Hey! Where'd Bakura go…?" Marik looked around as well.

"Woah! I didn't even notice him leave!" Ryou sighed.

"Great. I wanted to tell him something…" Honda patted Ryou on the shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"You'll always see him later." Ryou didn't look too convinced. "Now come on! We'll be late for class!"

"I guess… Oh! Wait! I forgot to stop by my locker! You go on ahead!" Ryou dashed down the hall before Honda could respond.

"Wait…" Marik placed an arm around Honda's shoulders and guided him towards class.

"Come one, buddy! You'll be spending all of after school with him!"

**~ . ~**

Ryou rushed to open his locker, and failed twice due to the speed. Finally, after three tries, he opened it. Flinging it open, he bent down to pick up his book, when something touched his head. Startled, Ryou straightened and looked around. His eye was caught by a plain white notecard. On one side was the lines, the other had a blue heart. Underneath the heart was a poem.

_My heart beats cold blue blood_

_I am empty with no love_

_This holiday means nothing_

_Only a chance to show my feelings_

_But do I need it?_

_After all_

_Why do I need a specific day to love you?_

There was no name.

**~ . ~**

**And there you go!**

**Just let me know if you have any questions or if I made a mistake. Like I said, I was really tired when I wrote this.**

**I will revise it later.**


	2. March 14

February 14, 2012: Later

"Is there something bothering you?" Ryou glanced from what he'd been doodling on and met the concerned gaze of his boyfriend. He shrugged and returned to doodling.

"I'm fine…" Honda was unconvinced.

"Oh, really?" He leaned over to stare at Ryou's desk. "So there's no reason for you drawing all over the desk?" Ryou's hand ceased movement as he glanced down. He had indeed been drawing on the desk. He frantically reached for his eraser, intent on eliminating the evidence before the teacher saw. Honda laughed slightly at Ryou's scurrying. "Seriously, though. What's wrong? I've never seen you draw on a desk before!" Ryou bit his lip. Did he really want to tell Honda about the letter? Did he really want to tell his _boyfriend _that someone had sent him a _love_ letter?

"It's… I'm just a little unfocused today…" Ryou sent Honda his best pity-me face. "I think I might be coming down with something…" He even put a little sniffle in for good measure. Though Honda's resolve was crumbling, he was still unconvinced.

"Still, you're not the type of person to draw on a desk… Even if you were sick! Or maybe you're just really, really sick… Although, if that's the case then you probably shouldn't have come to school today…" Honda placed a hand on Ryou's forehead. "Huh… No fever…"

"Honda!" The two boys jumped. "If you have something to say… Say it to the class!"

"I think Ryou should go to the nurse. He said he wasn't feeling well." The teacher stared back skeptically.

"So why are you telling me? Why can't Ryou?"

"He was scared that if he spoke too loud it would hurt his throat." Ryou put a hand to his throat. He didn't want Honda to get in trouble. The teacher sighed.

"Come on up, Ryou. I'll get you a pass."

**~ . ~**

As he made his way to the nurse's, Ryou thought. What was he going to do? Sure, telling Honda about the letter now would be best. He didn't want more to come and have Honda find them so that he could jump to conclusions. But he knew that if he told, then Honda would get extra protective, limit the amount of time Ryou could spend with any of his friends, punch someone who might have been flirting with him (that one was especially concerning considering Honda wasn't exactly the best fighter…), or something equal to that. Wow, that sounded like he was in an abusive relationship. He wasn't. Really. Honda only got like that when someone was flirting with Ryou and he got jealous. And it's not like he got jealous _all_ the time…

Ryou shook his head. He was not going to get into that thought process. He liked Honda and wasn't going to break up with him anytime soon. That was final. But… he liked hanging out with his friends. So what would he do?

Unbeknownst to Ryou, someone else was lost in his thoughts.

Headed straight for him.

_SMACK_

"Oh, shit!"

"Ah! Ow…" Ryou let his gaze drift upward, as he had fallen flat on his rear end in the collision. "Oh! Bakura!"

Bakura paused momentarily in rubbing his now sore nose. "Ry! What are you doing out of class?" He smirked. "What? Did you finish all your work so now you're doing a favor for your teacher?" He teased. Ryou blushed.

"No… And it was two times so stop teasing me about it!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't help that the teachers like me more than you. Besides, I could ask you the same question!"

"You just said yourself that the teachers like you more than me! Why would they ask me for favors? Hell, why would anyone ask me for favors? I'm not exactly the most trustworthy…"

"Bakura! I meant about being out of class!" He laughed.

"Well, now I'm going to the nurse to get my nose checked out, Mr. I-Have-A-Freakishly-Dense-Forehead! Speaking of which, are you ever going to get up?" Ryou blushed again, realizing that he was, in fact, still sitting on the ground.

"S-Shut up!" Bakura extended a hand.

"Here." Ryou smiled, taking it graciously.

"Thanks."

"So, really, what's up?" Ryou sighed.

"I'm headed to the nurse." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Ryou nodded, holding up the pass as proof. "Wow, you must be sick." Now it was Ryou's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" Bakura pointed to an area behind Ryou.

"Nurse's office is that way." Ryou twirled around, gasping.

"You mean I passed it? No way! I never noticed…" Bakura chuckled again.

"Clearly." He placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder and started leading him to the office. "Come on. Let's go. I'll even escort you there personally so you don't miss it!"

"My face is going to be permanently red because of you…"

"It's my life mission!" Ryou elbowed him in the side, smiling.

"Shush you."

They walked in silence for a couple more moments. Bakura's hand still rested on Ryou's shoulder. Bakura's nice, soft, warm, comforting hand. Ryou allowed a small smile to grace his lips and leaned into Bakura a little more. It was a nice, friendly gesture. No pressure to make it more. No awkwardness. Very different from his embraces with Honda.

"So what exactly is wrong?" Ryou bit his lip. He wanted to tell someone… someone about the letter and why exactly he was on his way to the nurse's, but… did he want to tell Bakura? Realizing that his window of opportunity to think was drawing to a close, Ryou stuck with the safest option.

"Oh, I just feel a little out of focus, and my throat has been hurting."

"Well, then you probably shouldn't be talking." Ryou bit his lip. '_He knows… He knows I'm lying…_' He laughed as normal as possible, though he was very nervous.

"It's been feeling better…"

"Well, that's good. Think you'll be going home?"

"Probably not. And what's with all these questions? I feel like I'm being interrogated!" Bakura pulled Ryou a little closer so lit looked like they were almost hugging.

"I'm just a little worried. You're never sick so…" Ryou vaguely noticed that they had stopped walking.

"Yeah…" 'Maybe he doesn't know… Either that, or he's a really good actor.'

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"I said we're here." Ryou's eyes widened.

"Oh… I hadn't realized that you'd said something in the first place. Sorry…" Bakura patted Ryou's shoulder.

"It's okay. Just go get some rest, okay?" Ryou smiled gratefully.

"I will, thanks." Just as Ryou was about to walk into the nurse's office, he whirled around, pointing an accusing finger towards Bakura.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you something… This morning… But you left before I could ask you, and now I've forgotten!"

Bakura grinned, "Not my problem," and ran off. Ryou huffed and joined multiple other sick teenagers.

Bakura glanced back, laughing to himself. Oh what he wouldn't give or do to take Honda's place. He really didn't deserve Ryou, that Honda kid. He rarely did his work, got into a lot of fights, never listened to the teachers… Then again, based on those points, neither did Bakura… But Ryou was just so… Ryou! There was really no way for Bakura to explain just what make Ryou so appealing, besides his looks of course. Well, there was the fact that he was smart. He's also very kindhearted. He was funny, had a fairly good taste in music. He had this smile that would brighten any room and a laugh that could make even cold-hearted Seto Kaiba smile. It wasn't much, but hey! A smile is a smile. No matter how almost invisible it is.

"Hey!" Bakura looked up as he rounded a corner. There, right in front of him, was the idiot he envied. The insert-some-believable-height-here (Bakura didn't actually know how tall he was) idiot with hair almost as ridiculous as Yami and Yugi's and just a little stupider than Marik's had a hold on what looked like Ryou's bags, judging by how many books there were.

"Uh… yeah?" '_What could_ he _possibly want?_' Honda's eyes narrowed.

"Don't 'Uh… yeah' me!" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I substitute the 'yeah' for 'what?'"

"Don't be a smartass!"

"Too late." Bakura swore he could've heard growling.

"Look, what were you doing with Ryou?" '_Oh, it's about Ryou._'

"I was walking with him."

"Oh bullshit! You were practically groping him! Who do you think you are anyway? How long have you known him? What, you met him last year in band?" Bakura crossed him arms over his chest and glared.

"Kindergarten." Honda's wall cracked a bit. Clearly he wasn't expecting that. It was true, too. Bakura and Ryou did meet in kindergarten. That's where Bakura came up with Ryou's nickname (Bakura: That Honda-Idiot STOLE!). They became friends quickly and stayed friends up until the end of 2nd grade. That's when Bakura had to move because his dad had gotten a job offer in a different city. It wasn't until 6th grade that they met up again. But Honda didn't need to know all that. "Not only that," Bakura started up again after he noticed that Honda was about to talk, "But one, I was actually walking with him, and two, my hand was on his shoulder. I highly doubt that counts as groping."

"Why was your hand on his shoulder? Huh?" '_God this kid was annoying!_' Bakura groaned inwardly.

"I was keeping him steady. He didn't look very stable. For one, he passed by the nurse's office without even noticing." A flash of concern flashed across Honda's face. Bakura brushed it off because his face quickly morphed back into an angry wall. Honda pointed a finger at Bakura.

"You better stay the fuck away from him. He's already got a boyfriend, and it's me! Back off!" Bakura was taken aback. Who was this dumbass to order him around? More importantly, who was he to decide who could and couldn't hang out with Ryou?

"Excuse me?" He growled. "I met you, what? Two months ago? Vaguely? The only time I ever really hear you speak is when you just so happen to be with Ryou at the same time as me, this is probably the first real conversation we've ever had, and you think you can start ordering me around because I'm Ryou's friend, and have been his friend longer than you, and I decided to help him? Who are you to even decide who Ryou's friends are, anyway? You're his boyfriend, not his dictator!" Honda just glared even more.

"Just stay away or I'll get mad." He brushed past Bakura towards the nurse's office. Bakura scoffed.

"Yeah, because I'm definitely scared of some chihuahua pup with his tail in between its legs… dumbass…" It was too bad for Bakura that Honda was already too far away. Although, he really didn't want Ryou to be mad at him for beating up his boyfriend.

**~ . ~**

Ryou was lying down on the uncomfortable, hard cot in the nurse's office when Honda showed up.

"Hey, Ry." Ryou smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Honda lifted Ryou's bag a bit.

"You left it in class. The teacher wanted me to take it to you in case you went home."

"Let me guess, you asked to take it so you could get out of class?" Honda grinned.

"You know me so well!" Ryou smiled some more.

"Well, thank you for bringing me my stuff anyway. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Honda leaned in closer. "You know, I'd kiss you right now, if you weren't sick." Ryou leaned forward.

"You can kiss me. I'm not contagious." So he did. A quick simple kiss.

'_I'll see if another letter comes. If it does, I'll tell Honda. Until then, what he doesn't know won't hurt him…_'

**~ . ~**

March 14, 2012

So passed another month. Very few major events occurred since Valentine 's Day. There was more than one occasion where Honda bared his teeth at Bakura. It never really escalated past that, though. Honda was always too scared to actually take Bakura on. Perhaps it was Bakura's unfazed expression during their squabbles that freaked him out. Or maybe it was the aura of 'I promise a slow and agonizingly painful death to anyone who dares to piss me off' that Bakura gave. Bakura, on the other hand, only stopped himself from beating the crap out of Honda for fear of what Ryou would say and/or do. He was just waiting for Honda to cross the line at the wrong time. That way, Honda was the aggressor while Bakura was the innocent (coughcough) victim who only fought out of self-defense.

Bakura wasn't getting very far.

Because of Honda's fear, he would never stray far from simple insults and poor warnings. Bakura could edge him on, but that would make him the aggressor! He could also lower his stone wall a bit, but that would make his seem weak and vulnerable! He did have a reputation to keep up. Plus, people might assume that he had lowered his wall to entice Honda into a fight, seeing as Bakura never let down that wall with anyone other than Ryou, which would, then, make him the aggressor. So, as far as Bakura could tell, he would just have to wait.

This could take a while…

Meanwhile, Ryou was still having slight conflict. No other note had appeared. This made Ryou happy, until he started feeling guilty for not telling Bakura or Honda. Now he was trying to figure out if he should just tell them anyway. Bakura would be easy to tell, but Honda… He would still get the same response. Near total control of his social life. But what was more important? His friends? Or his morals?

Ryou let his head fall back onto his pillow. Why, oh why did his parents raise him to be such a good person?

"Good morning, sweetie!" Ryou lifted his head. His step-mother stood in the kitchen with a plate full of eggs, toast, Canadian bacon, and half a grapefruit. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she handed him the plate.

"Yes, I did. Thanks."

"Did you finish all of your homework?" Ryou's father asked, not even bothering to lift his head from the paper. Ryou sighed.

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

**~ . ~**

Ryou moved passed everyone quickly. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone today. Not even Honda. He didn't know why really; he just wasn't in a good mood. Of course, in his haste, he managed to bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Jeez, do you really like bumping into me that much?" Bakura chuckled. "If I don't recall, you bumped into me a couple of weeks ago!" Ryou wasn't as amused.

"It was only a month ago. And I haven't bumped into you since." He walked off without another word. Bakura was left figuratively scratching his head. What was wrong with Ryou?

Ryou walked up to his locker and noticed a small piece of paper. His heart beat in his chest. Was it another letter?

He picked it up slowly.

It had a black heart this time.

_My heart is turning black_

_To see you in pain_

_To not know why_

_I want to help_

_How do I?_

_When I don't know why you hurt?_

~ . ~

I made the chapter longer this time! :D

HAPPY PIE DAY!

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	3. April 14

March 17th, 2012: Saturday

Ryou paced his room, the two letters in one hand, and a phone in the other.

His guilt was eating him from the inside like acid. He now had two letters. Ryou told himself that he would tell Honda about the letters if Ryou received two letters. He now had two. However, Ryou couldn't seem to bring himself to tell Honda. It was the right thing to do! Ryou should tell Honda about those letters! Yet, every time Ryou thought about telling, all willingness drained out of his body. Ryou groaned, falling back onto his bed. He reread the letters. They were really very nice letters. Aside from the fact they were written on note cards, of course. The hearts were pretty. The poems themselves were lovely. Ryou actually liked getting these little notes. The only problem was that they were causing problems!

If Ryou ever told Honda, he would block him off from all of his friends until he found the note sender. If Ryou didn't tell Honda and he found out on his own, he would first go ballistic at Ryou, and then block him off until he found the note sender. If Honda found the note sender, he would try to beat him up. (If the note sender was a girl Honda wouldn't beat her up, though so Ryou seriously hoped the note sender was a girl in that case.) That wouldn't be much of a problem if by some miracle the note sender was male and weaker than Honda. However, most of the guys in school seem to be stronger than Honda. So if the note sender was a guy that was stronger than Honda, Ryou would be tending to his cuts and bruises afterwards.

Ryou gasped. What if Honda just broke up with him when he found out? The thought filled him with even more dread than before. He didn't want to break up with Honda! There was a reason that Ryou went out with Honda and it wasn't pity. Oh! But maybe Honda was sending the letters! Ryou paused in his thoughts. No, not possible. Honda couldn't write poetry for the life of him. He had sent Ryou poetry before, even read it out loud, and it was not good. Or maybe Ryou was just thinking too much… Either was he felt like he was going to explode! He needed to tell someone… That's why he had his phone in his hand. He had meant to call someone, until he started thinking again…

Ryou shook his head to clear his thoughts and dialed. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" An old worn voice that was slightly out of breath wafted through.

"Hi, Mr. Motou. It's Ryou."

"Ryou! Oh for heaven's sake, boy! How many times have I told you to just call me Grandpa?" There was a laugh. "You've known me for how many years, now?" Ryou smiled.

"Enough that you think I should call you Grandpa." Truth was, Ryou still felt a little uncomfortable at calling someone who wasn't actually his grandfather, 'Grandpa.' Despite the fact that he'd known him for years and he felt like he was his grandfather, considering all of his grandparents had died when he was still only a toddler.

"You're right, you are!" He laughed again. "Oh, I haven't heard from you in a while. How've you been?" Just as Ryou was about to answer Grandpa cut him off. "Oh, what am I saying? You probably called to talk to Yugi! Not an old fool's ramblings! Here, let me get him for you." There was a pause, and Ryou could faintly make out Grandpa yelling 'Yugi! Phone!' through the receiver. There was another pause and a much younger voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! Hi! It's Ryou!"

"Ryou! Hey! What's up?"

"It's been going pretty well actually. I've got good grades so my dad's happy."

"Well that's good!"

"Although… I have a bit of a problem…" Yugi gasped.

"Oh no. Is it relationship problems? Is Honda abusing you? Cheating on you? You should dump him! He's no good for you. You don't deserve him! Cheating and abusing… I always knew he was up to no good!" Ryou sighed as Yugi continued to rant about made up situations. Yugi would give just about anything for Ryou and Honda to break up. He had made it perfectly clear to Ryou that he did not approve of his new relationship. However, Ryou refused to break up with Honda so Yugi had to let them date. That didn't mean, of course, that he would refrain from trying to persuade Ryou to break up with Honda. And Yugi took every chance he could get. "That down right, no good liar!"

"Yugi!" Yugi paused. "Honda hasn't done anything!" Ryou could almost see the intense disappointment on Yugi's face.

"Oh… Well, then what's wrong?"

"Well… There's this person…" Yugi gasped again.

"Are _you_ cheating on Honda? I must say, I didn't think you would actually do something like that… But if you've found someone else then you should totally dump Honda for them! So who is he?"

"First of all, I'm not cheating on Honda." Ryou heard a faint 'damn it' from the other end. "And second, I don't know who he is…"

"What?" He shrugged.

"I don't know who he is. I've been getting letters in my locker, each with a different colored heart and a poem. But it's anonymous."

"Woah… How many have you gotten? When did they start coming?"

"Two. The first one I got on Valentine's Day and the second one I got just this last Wednesday."

"Oh! Those days were both the 14th!" Ryou thought back. He was right. They were both on the 14th.

"Okay, so does that mean anything?"

"I don't know. It could be a coincidence or maybe your secret admirer is planning something?"

"Planning something? What are you talking about?"

"Who knows. But watch out on April 14th. If you get a letter, then he's probably planning something. If there's no letter, then it's probably a coincidence."

"But what would he possibly be planning?"

"I don't know. Oh! Maybe he's trying to say something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! It's not like I can just go up and ask! We don't even know who he is!" Pause. "Are they even a guy? Or is it a girl?" Ryou stopped. He realized that they had been calling his mystery note sending secret admirer a guy this whole time. What if they weren't even male? What if whoever was sending these letters was a girl.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe we can tell by the handwriting! Bring them to school and show me sometime!" Ryou knitted his brows together in confusion.

"Why not today…?"

"Yami's coming over!" Oh. That's why. Yami is Yugi's boyfriend and has been for three years running. They're almost inseparable. In fact, it was rumored that Yami was saving up for an apartment so that when Yugi turned 18, they could move in together.

But it was just a rumor. Right?

"Oh, I see. Let me guess, your grandpa is going out for a bit as well?"

"Wha-? I-I don't know wha-what…" Yugi was blushing big time. Ryou knew it.

"Well, don't let talking to me hold you back! I'll talk to you later okay?" Ryou hung up on Yugi's stuttering objections laughing. Of course, it wasn't until later that Ryou realized he hadn't asked Yugi about whether or not he should tell Honda.

Oops…

**~ . ~**

Yugi hung up as well after he had found out that Ryou had hung up on him. And just as Ryou predicted, Yugi was blushing. Big time. I mean, sure Yami and Yugi have spent a little time behind closed doors but that didn't mean they… you know… did the deed every time they met…

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Yugi hollered. He practically raced to the door and jumped straight into Yami's arms as soon it opened. Yami almost fell over.

"Jeez, Yugi! You're going to make me fall over and break my neck!" Yugi grinned.

"I would never do something like that!" Yami rolled his eyes before leaning over to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"I missed you." Yugi smiled.

"I missed you too. Even if we saw each other yesterday!" Yami laid a kiss on Yugi's lips.

"I can't live without you!" Yugi laughed.

"Well come on in then! Just because it's March doesn't mean it's not cold outside!"

"Don't mind if I do!" As they huddled in, Yugi placed the phone back on the charger. He thought back to his conversation with Ryou.

"Yami?" Said male glanced up.

"Yeah?" Yugi shuffled his feet a bit, unsure how exactly to put his thoughts into words.

"How-… What-…" He sighed. "Ryou's been getting letters." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Letters?" Yugi nodded. "Like… Threatening letters? Love letters?"

"Love letters."

"Hmm… Are they from Honda?" There was the slight taste of a disgusted tone in his voice. Yami didn't fancy Honda with Ryou much either. Yugi shook his head.

"Or, at least we're pretty sure he's not sending them."

"Do you know who is then?" Yugi shook his head again.

"All we know is that there are two now, they both showed up on the 14th, one in February and the other just a couple of days ago, they each have a different colored heart, and a poem. We don't know what it means, though. Do you have any idea?" Yami sat down in concentration.

"I think… He needs to wait until more of them come." Yugi was shocked.

"What?" Yami stood back up.

"Think about it. So far, there are only two letters. Maybe the sender only meant to send two. If that's the case, there's really no reason in worrying about it."

"But what about both of them being on the 14th?"

"Maybe whoever sent the letters is planning to send more, but Ryou is already taken. Do you really want to send dozens of letters in one month to someone who is currently dating someone? Not only that, but the more letters are sent, the more clues are left behind that could point to who is sending them. The thing is, we don't have enough information to truly decide something. There are too many 'if's to come to a solid conclusion. So we'll wait until more information shows up." Yugi nodded.

"That makes sense. Hold on, let me call Ryou back. He hung up on me after I told him you were coming over." Yami smirked.

"That wasn't very nice. He could've just hung up properly if he didn't want to hear us… having fun…" Yugi blushed.

"Oh stop it!"

**~ . ~**

Honda, too, was lost in his thoughts.

Ryou wasn't acting quite like normal lately… Or maybe it was normal and Honda hadn't noticed before. Either way, Honda felt something was up. It seemed like Ryou was keeping secrets… And not little ones either. It bothered him that Ryou wasn't being completely truthful. It also bothered him that it looked like whatever Ryou was keeping inside was eating away at him. Ryou was just a little more tense and on edge, and it looked like there were the beginnings of dark circles under Ryou's eyes. And it all started on Valentine's Day, when Ryou left to his locker in the morning.

Honda thought back to that day. What could have made him become like this? There wasn't much homework that day, and Ryou aced the Bio test. Honda thought of all the people Ryou had interacted with. Did one of the teachers say something? Maybe he still felt bad about being called out in class? Or maybe… What about that other white haired kid? Bakura-what's-his-name? Ryou left right after he left… And afterwards he and Bakura had looked awfully cozy walking to the nurse's. Did he and Ryou…? No. Ryou couldn't have cheated on Honda with… with… that hooligan, could he? Though, Ryou wasn't one to do immoral thing like that. But it would be something like that, that could cause him to act like he was.

Honda made up his mind. He would watch Bakura closely. Maybe get a few jabs at him in the process. Then he might find out what's going on.

A whole month passed without any fruit for Honda. Only a couple things seemed out of place, such as a bit of flirting that could be labeled as friendly as well, Bakura walked a little too close to Ryou every now and then, and once or twice, he caught Bakura holding Ryou's hand. But there was nothing truly concrete for Honda to decide anything. In fact, somewhere around the 16h of April, Ryou started getting worse, more fidgety, but the only thing that changed in Bakura's actions towards Ryou was a couple of concerned glances. There was really no connection between Ryou's worsening behavior and Bakura that Honda could see.

So he let the case rest for a bit. He decided to focus more of Ryou's wellbeing than unprecedented suspicions. He was getting tired of watching someone he didn't like, anyway.

**~ . ~**

April 16th, 2012: Monday

Ryou place himself in front of his locker. The 14th had come on a Saturday. No note was mailed to his house and there was no note of Friday. This lead Ryou to believe that, if the letters were always on or around the 14th, the next note would surely fall on Monday.

Ryou took a deep breath. Did he really want another note? They only caused him trouble! Why was he even nervous about them anyway? Sure he liked reading the poems but he could read other, better poems! He could look at differently colored hearts that were much better drawn that the ones on the cards. Throwing caution to the wind, Ryou opened his locker. His hand glided up to the spot the notes usually were.

His hand met cold metal.

Ryou panicked a moment. He searched all around his locker. Maybe it fell. Maybe it was hiding between his books. Only after his locker was totally askew did he come to a conclusion he had reached earlier. Only now did he embrace it as an answer.

No note.

**~ . ~**

**I bet you knew that was coming. ALL OF YOU! You knew… It was so obvious! You just pity me! -dies-**

**It sucks, I know… Not my best… At least in my opinion… T.T**

**Anyway, it's 11. I'm tired. I sleep. Ye- -falls face first; out cold….. snoring….-**

**I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


	4. May 14

April 20th, 2012: End of school

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. No note. And no other note came over the next week. Of course, he had been fretting the entire week as well. When was the note going to come? Would it ever come? But now, it was the end of the week, end of the day, and no note! This meant that this had probably all been coincidence! Maybe his secret admirer had given up as well! Then there would be no more trouble. He would be able to tell Honda about the letters and nothing would happen because the letters had stopped coming! Well, theoretically of course.

Ryou had also told Yugi about the note that never came, though Yugi wasn't very happy about it. Yugi threw a sort of temper tantrum and wouldn't talk to Ryou for the rest of the day. The next morning however, Yugi acted as though nothing had happened. Ryou was thankful for that.

Ryou shut his locker. He was as happy as ever. So happy, he decided, right then and there, to go out on a date with Honda! He felt as if he owed it to his poor boyfriend. He hadn't really been there much for him. They didn't spend much time together, didn't talk as much… And it was all because Ryou was too busy fretting about those stupid notes! But now! There were no more notes and Ryou was going to tell Honda all about them while they were on their date tonight! With that in mind, Ryou raced off to find Honda.

**~ . ~**

Honda threw his bag on the ground next to his locker. What was he going to do about Ryou? He was so nervous all the time, not talking much. It only seemed to get worse! How could he somehow make Ryou talk to him about it? He was his boyfriend after all! He wanted Ryou to feel better! Maybe he should talk to Yugi. He was Ryou's best friend after all. He should know what's going on right? He pulled out his phone.

"Honda!" A familiar voice called to him. Honda turned around, only to be kissed out of the blue. Just a short little peck, but still a kiss.

"Wha…?" His eyes feel upon the face of the boy he had just been thinking about. Only, this face was much happier… Honda threw his arms around his boyfriend in a quick but firm hug. "Ryou! Hey! How was your day?"

"It was alright. But I was wondering if you were free this afternoon."

"Actually, my mom's having me babysit her 'precious little nephew' tonight. Why?" Ryou bit his lip.

"Oh… okay… It's just, I kind of wanted to go on a date with you tonight… If you weren't busy, of course… But I understand that it's such a last minute thing…" Honda had never wished that his aunt would cancel whatever she had going on as hard as he did now. After quite a long time without much happening in the relationship department, what with Ryou being fidgety and distant, his boyfriend was finally starting to show more interest! And a very rapid acceleration of interest at that. I mean, just a couple of hours ago, Ryou was the worst he had been in weeks! Now he was smiling, kissing, and asking to go on dates with him! And he had to be busy that night! All because no one else wanted to deal with that devil-spawn brat!

"Oh, Ry! I'm sorry! I really am! If I had known…" Ryou shook his head.

"It's alright. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing… It was only natural that it wouldn't work out…" Honda's heart nearly broke at the sight of Ryou's downtrodden face. That's when an idea came to mind.

"Hey! How about I take you out tomorrow? I can pick you up bright and early and we can spend the whole day together" Ryou grinned.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Really, really." Ryou squealed with joy, and gave Honda a big hug and kiss.

"Oh, I'm so glad! So what are we going to do? Do you have any ideas?"

"It'll be a surprise! Just be ready at 10 okay?" Ryou grinned again.

"I can't wait." With one more kiss, he ran off to catch the bus. Honda brought a hand to his lips, feeling as light as air. He had a date with Ryou. He had a _date_ with _Ryou_! Honda glanced at his phone.

That call to Yugi could wait.

**~ . ~**

"We're going on a _date_! Like, an actual date! We haven't been on a real date in such a long time! A _date_!"

Bakura lounged in Ryou's desk chair, playing with a yellow-green pen, as Ryou frantically moved about the room searching for the perfect outfit for his… _date_ with Honda. He was not pleased. He was not pleased at all. There had been two months of near nothing between the two of them! Bakura was certain that they were going to break it off! But no! Ryou mopes around all jittery for some reason for two months, and then all of a sudden, he becomes that happiest thing alive and is going back out on dates with Honda! What happened?

"Oh, he hasn't told me what we're going to do yet. He wants it to be a surprise! All I know, is that he's picking me up at 10!" Ryou squealed yet again and Bakura ventured a glance at Yugi, who happened to be sitting on Ryou's bed.

Yugi was just as upset about this as Bakura. Maybe even more. Only Yugi was not afraid to say he was upset about this. While Bakura played off a cool, aloof sort of air, though his insides were lava like, Yugi had liquid steel practically pushing out of his skin.

Now, usually, Bakura would take any chance he could to pull a couple of jokes or insults out at Yugi's, though mostly Yami's, expense. It usually involved their height, hair, or very obvious leather fetish. But at times like these, where Ryou and Honda was, are, or were going to do something relationship-ey, a sort of truce was called. Seeing as neither of them liked the idea of them being together. Yugi had even made some comments a couple of time about how he would rather Ryou date Bakura. This filled him with a sort of glee. That is, until Yugi would either say 'if you must date someone' or Ryou would say something along the lines of 'Bakura's a friend. Nothing more!' But it was then that what Ryou said had fully processed in his head.

"Wait," he started, "You mean to tell me, _you_ asked him on a date," '_Like you've told us so many times before_…' "But you don't know where you're going?" Ryou smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it was a sort of… spur of the moment thing! Besides, it doesn't matter where we go! I'll still love him just as much as I do now! In fact…"

Yugi cast a this-is-all-your-fault-now-he-won't-shut-up-about-how-much-he-loves-his-stupid-boyfriend glare at Bakura. Bakura shot back with a like-you-don't-do-the-same-thing-when-it-comes-to-Yami glare. Yugi huffed and crossed his arms, an I-barely-do-that-any-more expression across his face. Bakura sighed. This is what the conversation had been for the past half hour: Ryou going on and on about Honda and his date while Bakura and Yugi had silent facial conversations when Ryou wasn't looking. Not that Ryou would notice anyway.

"And now that those letters aren't showing up anymore, it can finally just be me and Honda!" Yugi slumped even further. After a couple moments he shot Bakura a very confused look. Bakura knitted his eyebrows together, wondering why Yugi was throwing him those looks, before they skyrocketed.

"Letters? What letters?" Ryou waved it off, not even looking up.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it another time, okay?" But that was not the point. Yugi was still not so convinced about Bakura's delayed reaction to a topic that he would have normally found very interesting. Bakura stared intently at his pen, as if creating a story for it to write. All the while, avoiding annoying glances from Yugi.

**~ . ~**

April 21st, 2012: Lunch

Ryou moaned in relief as he sat down, finally giving his poor aching feet a rest. Honda laughed as Ryou massaged his feet. They had been to the art museum and Ryou had insisted they see everything inside… and out. Now they were at a popular café for lunch.

"Just remember, you were the one who wanted to see _everything_!" Ryou groaned merrily.

"Yes, yes, I know! You won't let me forget!" He gave his feet another rub. "And neither will my feet!"

The waitress brought out a couple of menus and took their drink order. When she left, Honda leaned forward.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? You said something about needing to tell me something earlier." Ryou shuffled his feet. He had told Honda that…

"Now, when I tell you this, I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm done. Okay?"

"How will I know when you're done?"

"I'll tell you." Ryou sucked in a breath. It was now, or never.

"On Valentine's Day, I received a letter. I don't know who sent it, but it was a poem with a heart at the top. I wanted to tell you but the more I procrastinated, the harder it became… And then, just a couple weeks later, I got another one! Different colored heart, different poem, but definitely by the same person. And then it got even harder to tell you! I started panicking because I didn't want you to find out and then think I was cheating on you or something when I wasn't." Ryou started tearing up, fearful Honda would not believe him. "I was so scared… I told Yugi and he said to wait and see if a third letter showed up. But it's been weeks and still no letter. I believe the sender gave up… And I don't even know who it could possibly be! So it's really not that big of a deal… right?"

Ryou could see Honda thinking about this. He had been studying his expressions looking for some window into Honda's thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Honda became annoyed.

"Why? Why would anyone try to send you a love letter? Two! I mean, you're taken! What's the point!" Honda made a fist. "When I find them…" Ryou had feared this would happen…

"But they've given up! So clearly it isn't a real problem!"

"They tried to take you from me!" Ryou had to change the topic. He could tell the more he said on the topic, the angrier Honda would get.

"I don't even know them! Besides, today isn't about some random person, probably a freshmen who is idiotic or desperate!" Ryou held fast to Honda's hand, squeezing it gently and smiling. "Today is about us. And I want to spend every last moment of today with you!"

That did it.

Honda smiled shyly, blushing a bit. "Okay. Now are you ready to order? Looks like the waitress is coming back."

**~ . ~**

The rest of the month after that had only gotten better for Ryou. He went on more dates, spent more time with Honda, and only spared one or two thoughts to the love letters sitting in his desk. He hadn't felt like throwing them away. He really did like the poems after all. However, as Ryou went on more dates, Bakura's mood seemed to turn sour. Ryou tried talking to him multiple times but it seemed that Bakura only had enough time these last couple weeks since Ryou's date to say 'hi' and 'bye.'

Ryou sighed, turning the lock on his locker. Why wouldn't Bakura talk to him? Sure, Bakura would, in the past, barely say anything to Ryou, but those time spans were usually short. It was only when something really bad happened that Bakura would shut him out for this long.

He yanked his locker open with more force than he had originally intended, causing a single note card to float from his locker. Ryou froze as he caught a glimpse.

There was a heart on it.

His own beat loudly and painfully in his chest. His eyes wide and fearful, he couldn't quite bring himself to look down.

How could this have happened? After such a wonderful month with Honda? It was all about to come crashing down on Ryou…

The slam of another locker broke Ryou from his trance. Ryou slowly bent down, making sure to take his time picking up the card.

It was a yellow-green heart this time.

_I am sick._

_Sick with pangs_

_Pangs of Jealousy._

_Jealousy is a parasite_

_Latching onto me_

_Stealing my body from me_

_Every time I see you_

_With him._

**~ . ~**

**So… tired… can't… tal- -zzzzzzzzzz-**

**Thanks!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


	5. June 14

May 14th, 2012: After School

Ryou sighed, listening to that annoying ringing sound as he waited for Yugi to pick up.

"Hello?" Thankfully, it was Yugi who answered. Ryou didn't mind talking to Yugi's Grandpa but right now, he wasn't in the mood.

"Yugi… I got another note."

"Do you mind if I take a moment to mentally cheer?" Ryou glared in hopes that it would somehow end up on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I do."

"Drat… Oh well, I'll just do it later!" Yugi laughed.

"But what am I going to do? I already told Honda that the notes had stopped! And now here's another one!"

"Tell him you've given up on him and that you're going for Note Guy and you're going to find him and kiss him to heaven and back!" Now Ryou was getting mad.

"Yugi, I know you don't like Honda-"

"That's an understatement…"

"-But I do! And I don't want to lose him! I like hanging out with him, and talking to him, and I don't want that to stop because you or anyone else doesn't like me being with him! These stupid notes might cause us to break up, and I don't want that! I want them to stop! And I want you to stop saying bad things about Honda and saying that we should break up or that we're a bad match!" Ryou panted. "Please…" There was a pause.

"Ryou, I know you like him. But, honestly, and here me out on this, I really don't think you two are going to work. You have too many differences, he's rude, and lazy, and will pick a fight with anyone he doesn't like, even if it's obvious he won't win! And it's not just me. Yami and Bakura both think the same thing. And if Anzu and Jou went to Domino instead of North-Whatever it's called and saw him for themselves, they'd be against it too! And I bet Bakura's friends Malik and Marik don't like him either! Ryou, we're not doing this because we hate him, it's because we love you and we don't want to see you get hurt!" Another pause. Then a sigh. "But if you really don't want me to say anything… I won't" It pained Yugi to say it. He really did not want to say it, but he didn't want Ryou to keep getting mad at him.

"Thank you… Now what am I going to do?"

"Nothing." Yugi's voice was deadpan.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, just don't tell him anything. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ryou bit his lip.

"Oh, but what if he finds out from another person, or he finds the letters himself? What if-"

"Ryou. You think too much."

**~ . ~**

Yugi flopped onto his bed, in the same spot as Yami's legs.

"Ow, hey!" Yami sat up, smiling. "That hurt." Yugi flipped over, rubbing where back had met legs.

"It's not like it didn't hurt me as well… God you're legs are bony!" Yami chuckled.

"So who were you talking to?"

"Ugg… Ryou. I think he hates me now."

"Why?"

"Well, apparently he got another note, I'm guessing it was today, and he was going on about how he didn't want Honda to find out and stuff. Then he got mad at me because I always say bad things about him and Honda being together and stuff. Then he told me to that I wasn't allowed to say anything bad about him anymore…"

"Sounds more like he was just annoyed. I would be too if he kept saying how bad I was and how we weren't a good match."

"Well DUH! But that's because they don't have a reason to criticize! It's obvious we're perfect together!"

"Well maybe that's what Ryou thinks. Maybe he thinks that he and Honda are obviously perfect together?"

"But they're NOT!" Yami shrugged.

"I guess Ryou will just have to learn the hard way then…"

"Ugg… Oh! And another thing!"

"What?" Yugi sat up.

"Bakura. When Ryou had dragged us to his house for some 'pre-date prepping,' Ryou mentioned the letters. But Bakura didn't react! He usually reacts when he hears things like that concerning Ryou, but this time, it took him almost 10 seconds to react! That's not normal. Not to mention his surprise seemed a bit fake…"

"Maybe he heard about it somewhere else?"

"Yeah… but from who? And why would he act as if he didn't know?" Yami lied back down, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I don't know…"

**~ . ~**

May 18th, 2012

'_Nothing'_

'_What he doesn't know won't hurt him'_

Ryou buried his face in his pillow. Yugi's words had been practically haunting him for the past five days. Was it really that easy? What if someone else told him? What if he found out by himself? What if he found the letters themselves? What if he found the guy (or girl) who wrote them? What if? What if?

'_You think too much'_

Ugg… He really did think too much, didn't he?

Ryou made a small 'Epp!' as his phone started ringing. He reached over and glanced at the caller ID. Honda.

"Hello?" Did Ryou say that too quickly? Maybe he should've waited another ring…

"Ryou! Hey! I was wondering… Would you maybe be up for, uh, I don't know… Maybe, uh, a d-date? Tomorrow evening? Dinner? I, uh… Found this really good sushi place and… pretty cheap… Really good, though! Don't get me wrong…" Ryou smiled. Honda was never good at asking him. Whether it was asking Ryou out or asking Ryou for a pencil.

"Honda, I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow." Ryou could practically see the smile plastered on Honda's face.

"Okay! Great! Wonderful! I'll pick you up at 6! Okay?"

"Okay! I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Okay, bye!" Just as Ryou was about to hang up, Honda's voice came through again. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Ryou? You still there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, I just wanted you to know that I have something I want to talk to you about while we're there. Okay?" Ryou nodded stiffly.

"O-Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Ryou!" Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Ryou nearly dropped his phone. Did he know already? How did he figure it out? Maybe someone saw! But who! But… Would Honda have acted like that if he knew? He would probably be much more aggressive sounding… Gasp! But what if he was just lolling him into a false sense of security? Ryou bit his lip.

Be ready for anything.

**~ . ~**

Ryou shifted in his seat. As did Honda. The dinner, while good and cheap, had been fairly awkward. Neither of them saying much; both expecting the other to talk. Halfway through dinner, Honda took the lead.

"Ryou," Both boys' hearts beat in their chests. "It'll do me no good to stall so I'm going to come right out and say it!" Ryou braced for impact. One of Honda's fists came down onto the table, causing the plates and drinks to tremble lightly as he spoke. "I'm going on vacation!"

O…kay… Not what Ryou had expected…

"I know it's sudden… If I could've told you I would've! But my parents just dropped it on me! They want to take me on a trip of Europe or something like that… I would've taken you with me as well if I could've! But my parents said no! Something along the lines of 'Special Family Bonding Time' or whatever… I leave right after school lets out and won't be coming back for two months! That's practically the whole summer I have to waste not being with you! I won't even have my phone! Another stupid part of that bonding crap…" Ryou couldn't help it.

He laughed.

It started with just a chuckle, then giggles, until finally it was full blown laughing. The astonished and confused look on Honda's face made it worse. The absurdity of the situation was just too much. His laugh wasn't mocking at all, it was more… relieved laughter. Here Ryou was, thinking along the lines of 'He's found out!' and 'He's gonna dump me!' and all along, Honda only wanted to talk about… vacation? Honda wasn't as cheerful.

"Why is that funny?" His was voice attempting to be menacing, but it didn't help. After calming down Ryou answered.

"It's not funny. Not really."

"Then why, pray tell, did you laugh?"

"It's just… I was expecting something… worse. Here I was, thinking the absolute worst, and you come up with… I'm going on vacation." Ryou smiled. "I was just a bit startled I guess. But," Ryou grasped Honda's hand in his own. "In a good way."

Honda smiled back. "Good. I guess that's why you were all quiet as well! You probably thought I was going to dump you or something! Haha! But… why?"

_Nothing…_

_Won't hurt him…_

_Think too much…_

Ryou stared straight into Honda's eyes and, never missing a beat, said:

"Who knows? Even I don't understand my mind sometimes."

"True."

Yugi was right. What Honda doesn't know, won't hurt him.

**~ . ~**

Ryou and Honda spent the next two weeks with each other as often as they could. When school ended, Ryou followed him to the airport to say goodbye. The very next day, he felt as if something was missing. With no school or Honda to soak his time in, the day felt… Empty. Wasted. Unfulfilled. Ryou needed something to do. Someone to spend time with…

But who?

He would only be a third wheel with Yami and Yugi. Jou and Anzu always had to do summer school (Jou because of 'behavioral issues' and Anzu to get enough classes in). He didn't know Malik and Marik very much but he would probably feel like a third wheel anyway…

His answer came to him via phone.

"Hey! Ryou! I just got Skyrim! I know, I know. I'm late… Very late… But I know you like these sorts of games so I thought we could check it out together."

Bakura.

"Cool! But… why me? Doesn't everyone else like those types of games too?"

"Yeah, but two of them are in summer school and the other four shamelessly make you a third… or even fifth wheel."

"Hah! So true!"

"So, you game?" Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, I'm game. Let me bring my Xbox over."

"That won't be… Oh crap… On second thought, bring it over… I apparently didn't get the Wii version…" He laughed.

"I don't think they have a Wii version…"

"Well, apparently not."

**~ . ~**

"Crap! I haven't used an Xbox controller before! No! I don't- Ah! FUCKING DRAGON! Oh crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Where's 'X'? And… OH SHIT! … Is that the ceiling…?"

"No Bakura… -laugh- That's the ground… -laugh- There are corpses…"

"Well shit…"

And to think, July 14th passed unnoticed by either boy. No note showing up while all thoughts on those notes left Ryou's mind.

**~ . ~**

**It's short… shorter than usual… yup… sorry…**

**I always have trouble writing this because I'm making it go so slow… I always think I'm farther ahead in the story than I really am. I always think 'It's November and he's on letter 19!' Then I realize… He doesn't get that many letters… And it's only May! WTH? -.- I feel like decades have passed! That, truly, I am on a different chapter farther ahead! How wrong… T.T**

**Wow… Looking back… I used quite a bit of exclamation points…**

**And OOOOMMMMFFFFGGGG! I got 10 reviews last time! 10! At first it was just 5 per chapter… I admit it… You shocked me… Into a fit of giggles… So thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Tata!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


	6. July 17?

Sometime in June… I think… 2012…:

After about a week of Skyrim, Ryou had to pry the control from Bakura's hands.

"_No! Wait! Just… just let me get an ebony sword! Just an ebony sword!"_

"_Bakura. You have been playing this for literally 13 hours straight!"_

"_Hey! I resent that!"_

"_Fine. You've gone to the bathroom."_

"_And I got food!"_

"_That's not the point Bakura! Get! Up!"_

"_How about after I finish this quest?"_

"_Bakura! Move!"_

"_This battle?"_

"_Bakura!"_

"… _Can I finish walking down the road?"_

"… _That's just pathetic Bakura…"_

"_Oh God… You're right…Take it away… Just take it away…"_

"… _Bakura, you need to let go of the controller for me to take it away…"_

Now Ryou was trying to get Bakura to see more sun. Currently, they were hanging out in the park on a bench. They were dressed in shorts and t-shirts (Bakura's was sleeveless) but they were still sweating a bit from the sweltering heat. Bakura's fingers twitched every now and then, as if trying to harvest something or swing his weapon at an enemy. Just then, Bakura felt a hand being placed over his, and his heart fluttered. Ryou smiled.

"Relax. You can go without that game for one day can't you?" Bakura could only stare with pink cheeks. His mind came up with all sorts of retorts, teases, playful taunts, and comebacks, but he couldn't utter any of them. There were so many options, but what if he said the wrong one? What if he said the one thing Ryou couldn't take and sent him home either crying or in a fit of anger? And now there had been too much time between the question and answer! How was he supposed to salvage that? Of course, this situation shouldn't have been a situation, and Bakura knew that. Ryou was his friend and had been for a long time! He'd said all sorts of things to Ryou and he almost never got mad at him. But… That smile… The hand over his… It made his brain go all fuzzy.

'_It looks like what they say is true…' _Bakura thought_, 'Guys have two heads, but only enough blood to be at one at a time…'_

"U-Uh… Yeah…" Bakura beat himself up. What kind of lame answer was that? He even stammered! If only Ryou hadn't distracted him like that… Ryou didn't seem to take notice on Bakura's self-proclaimed lame answer. Instead, he stood abruptly.

"In that case, I'm going to make sure you see as much sun as possible!"

"What?" Bakura hopped up too, incredulous. "You can't be serious. We're in the middle of a massive heat wave, Ryou. I'll get heat stroke if we stay out any longer!" Ryou waved it off.

"Then we'll eat lots of ice cream and drink lots of water! Try as much as you like but you're not getting out of this one!" Bakura groaned.

'_I'll get a nice tan out of this at least…'_

"So what should we do first?"

"Pool." No thought given.

"But that's where everyone will be!" Bakura gave a little more thought.

"Beach then." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Bakura, that's three hours away. We'd have to plan, get up early… and it'll still be packed!"

"Well, then let's go home and plan!" Ryou paused.

"… Fine, but we're doing it outside!"

**~ . ~**

After planning, Skyrim, planning, Skyrim, Skyrim, asking permission, Skyrim, fighting over who would be driving, Skyrim, some more planning, some more Skyrim, and some packing, they were off. But the closer they got, the more apparent it became that their plans were going to be derailed. Ryou's eyes followed the grey clouds worryingly.

"Bakura… This weather doesn't look so good." Bakura lifted his gaze upward for a moment before they trained themselves back on the road. It had been decided that Bakura would drive his mother's 2000 Subaru Outback (because Ryou's father would never let his precious Porsche or his baby B.M.W. fall into unworthy hands) to the beach, and Ryou would drive back.

"Looks like rain." Ryou slumped his shoulders.

"I know…" He sighed. "Of course, it just has to rain on the day we planned to go to the beach… In a drought no less! Come on… let's see if there's something else we could do here…" Bakura glanced at Ryou quickly, shocked.

"What? Why?" Now it was Ryou's turn to be shocked.

"It's raining Bakura!"

"All the more reason to go!"

"Bakura, who wants to go to the beach in rain?"

"Exactly!" Bakura exclaimed. Ryou faltered.

"… What?"

"The entire beach will be empty. Like you said, who would want to go to the beach in the rain?" Ryou stared, wide eyed.

"But… But… It'll be cold… and wet…" The elder male raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou, you're going to a beach… to go swimming… in cold water…" Ryou gasped indignantly, a very red blush gracing his face. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to find something to say back, before crossing his arms over his chest dramatically and pouting.

"Shut up… You know what I meant…" Bakura laughed and the spent the rest of the ride talking and listening to music from whatever radio station was in reach.

It hadn't started raining yet when they arrived, though Ryou could tell from the harsher than normal looking waves that it wouldn't be long before a storm hit. And as predicted, there was no one there. Ryou shivered.

"I told you it would be cold… Bakura?" But it appeared as if he wasn't paying attention. Said white haired male was looking out at the water with a contemplative look on his face. After a moment, he spoke.

"Hmm… If it's this cold here…" Bakura smirked and scooped up Ryou in his arms. Ryou squealed at the unexpected move. "Then I wonder how cold the water is!" Ryou gasped and thrashed around.

"No! Put me down, Bakura!" Bakura moved closer to the water.

"What was that, Ryou? Drop you in the water?" At this, Ryou squealed and thrashed around even harder. All the thrashing caused Bakura to lose his balance and, you guessed it, they both fell into the water. Thankfully, since Bakura hadn't gotten very far, they didn't get too wet. Still, thanks to the sunless sky and impending rain, the water was still very cold. Ryou bolted upright, wrapping his arms around his sand covered, water soaked body. Bakura did the same. And then, to make matters worse, the downpour of rain came.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and they made a run for the car, which they had parked trunk closest to the water to make unloading the car easier. Bakura fumbled with the keys for a moment before unlocking the car. He pulled the trunk open, the door making a sort of makeshift umbrella. Ryou and Bakura crawled into the trunk for good measure, pushing back the chairs and coolers. They grabbed their towels and started drying themselves off. After a couple minutes, Bakura spoke up.

"Sorry… About… You know… Unintentionally throwing you in… You're not too cold, are you?" Just as Ryou was about to reply with an 'I'm fine,' a thought came upon him.

What would Honda have said?

Ryou frowned slightly. A sort of sad frown, actually. Ryou knew Honda probably wouldn't have apologized at all. He would've asked about Ryou's health and all, but he wouldn't have apologized. He probably would've blamed Ryou. After all, it was Ryou's thrashing that made them lose balance. But even though Honda would've been to blame too, for pretending to throw him in and not stopping when Ryou asked him to, all blame would go to Ryou. As Ryou thought more and more, he curled his arms around him further.

"Ryou?" Bakura's worried voice brought Ryou back to reality. Ryou wasn't with Honda. He was with Bakura. And Bakura had apologized. An apology that deserved an answer.

"It's okay… If I hadn't been thrashing around so much, you wouldn't have lost your balance…" Bakura processed this for a second.

"How about, it's agreed that we're both to blame and we put it behind us with two juice boxes?" Bakura pulled two out and held one out to Ryou.

And in that moment, Ryou realized that he was so glad that Honda wasn't with him. He was giddy that it was Bakura instead of Honda. He didn't want to have to deal with Honda in that sort of situation, and right now, he was elated that Bakura had taken Honda's place. And in that moment, Ryou gave into an urge. He scooted closer to Bakura, wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face into his neck.

"R-Ryou? What are you doing?" Bakura thanks whatever gods were out there that Ryou couldn't see the massive (or at least massive for Bakura) blush he had.

"I'm using you as a pillow…" was the mumbled response. Bakura didn't know how to process what was happening. So, he leaned back, wrapped his arms around Ryou, and closed his eyes. All the while, trying to subdue the large grin trying to invade his face.

'_When in Rome, I guess.'_

**~ . ~**

After a while, the rain went away and it warmed up enough for swimming. They spent the rest of the day swimming, snacking, walking along the shore, and rushing home after a very annoyed call from Ryou's father claiming they should've been home by now. Bakura ended up just dropping Ryou off without leaving the car, hoping he could avoid the wrath of Ryou's father.

He was wrong.

Ryou's father waited for them. And after a very long and impressive lecture, Bakura drove his mom's car back home where he would be receiving yet another lecture. Ryou watched him drive off, but not in silence.

"I have to say," his father started, "I don't appreciate him bringing you home three and a half hours late, but at least he's better than that Honda kid." Ryou gaped. His father patted him on the shoulder, watching Bakura turn off the street. "I'm glad you finally dumped that other brat for Bakura. You're mother and I even had a bet. I don't think either of us won." The man started for the door.

"Dad!" All Ryou could do was stand there out of shock.

"Hmm?" His father paused and turned around. Ryou gaped like a fish for a moment.

"I'm not dating Bakura! I'm still dating Honda!" His father slumped, visibly disappointed.

"Oh…" He said with distaste. "Really?"

"Yes!" Ryou gasped. Even his father disapproved of his relationship! And his mother! Ryou's shoulders slumped as well. "So why do _you_ hate him…?" His father looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, do you know what I think of when I hear the name 'Honda'?" Ryou shook his head. "I think of some prissy little car who thinks they're the shit because a bunch of sucker moms like it. When, in actuality, all the other cars that are the shit, such as Porsche, Lamborghini, and B.M.W., to name a few, could beat that car into the trash compactor." Ryou was offended and tried to put Honda into a better light in his dad's lingo.

"Honda is also the leading brand of motorcycle!" His father scoffed.

"Yeah, motorcycles. Stupid and downright dangerous. I'm sure to sleep better at night knowing that." Ryou frowned.

"You can't judge a person based on their name! Honda isn't like that at all!" His father rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"Oh the joys of teenage 'love'…" Sarcasm dripped with every word. Ryou followed, upset. Did no one think well of his relationship?

**~ . ~**

Ryou and Bakura spent the next month together watching movies, sleeping over, going back to the beach, and just hanging out in general. Bakura had even found a game that he claimed Ryou just had to play. To Ryou's joy, it wasn't Skyrim. To his despair, it was a game called Amnesia: The Dark Descent, a game to play at midnight in the dark with the sound up so you shit your pants and lose any desire to be alone and sleep that night. Ryou was not a happy camper. This was a morning after a night of trying to get Ryou to play more Amnesia. Since Bakura insisted that the game be played in the middle of the night, they had both slept in rather late. When both boys were awake, they swayed down to the kitchen in hopes of food.

"Mmm… Bakura?" Ryou asked, sleepily. Bakura gave a grunt in response. "What's today's date?" Bakura paused, trying to think, before glancing at the calendar.

"I's tha 17ths…" came the groggy reply. Now Ryou was awake.

"The 17th?" Nod. "The 17th of July?" Another nod.

Suddenly, thoughts of love notes, colored hearts, and the 14th came rushing back. He had gone an entire month without thinking about it… No… wait. He had forgotten about June 14th as well! So… That was about… a month and a half? Those stupid letters were the cause of his stress nearly every day during school since Valentine's Day! What changed…?

Ryou jumped at the sound of coffee beans grinding. Turning, he saw Bakura attempting to make coffee, and it hit him.

Hanging out with Bakura had made him forget about those letters.

And to top that off, Bakura didn't even know about the letters! But as Ryou watched as Bakura passed out in his chair while the coffee was brewing, he decided that he could tell Bakura later.

**~ . ~**

_**No offense to those Honda car lovers!**_

**Anyway, woo! Another chapter… yeah…**

**I actually have played Amnesia! It's really freaking scary! It doesn't look scary when someone else is playing it (coughcoughPewDiePiecough (look him up on youtube, he's hilarious!)), but they you decide it's okay and BAM! You're terrified.**

**And can you tell Ryou's dad is a car person? -.- Such pretty cars…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts in a review! Yada yada blah blah blah…**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


	7. August 16?

August 8th, 2012:

Bakura lounged back on the couch. His legs were extended so that his annoying, bastard friends couldn't sit there. That left the floor, the small arm chair that barely fit even one person, and pulling up an uncomfortable dinning chair. And Bakura felt no regret. If Malik and Marik were going to make Bakura cancel his plans with Ryou just so they could make out in a different environment, then he was going to give them a hard time. Although, the fact that they were on the floor didn't deter them in the slightest.

Bakura's eye twitched as things got a bit more physical. He bit his lip, trying not to just outright cuss them out.

"Was there any reason as to why you decided to come over?" Bakura strained out. "Aside from sexually assaulting my floor, I mean?" Marik moved his mouth from Malik's mouth to his neck.

"Well… It's not -gasp- like we've… seen very much -moan- of you… this… summ- OH!" Malik attempted. Bakura gritted his teeth.

"You're still not seeing me." Marik pulled away.

"I resent that! I'm seeing you now! And when I came in!"

"We haven't done _anything_! All I've done is cancel my previous plans to watch you two make out!"

Malik raised an eyebrow, his and Marik's activity momentarily paused.

"And what, pray tell, could be more important than us?"

"Ryou."

"But you've spent every single day of the summer with him! Aren't you getting even a little tired of seeing him all the time?" Marik complained. In Bakura's eyes, it was as if Marik had grown a new head.

"No! I love hanging out with Ryou! There's pretty much never a dull moment. And he's so funny and smart. And he has these little quirks. Like, he can't eat after someone, and he has to have a certain amount of milk in his cereal, and did you know-"

"Bakura. Shut! Up!" Malik said as 'nicely' as he could. "I don't want to hear about Ryou's cereal habits."

"You sound like a love-struck teenage girl… All you're missing is the high voice and constant giggling!" Bakura glared. Marik laughed. "Well, it's true!"

"I thought you guys would be happy I'm spending time with Ryou." Bakura pointed an accusing finger at Marik. "And I specifically remember you singing 'Mr. Lonely' a lot to me!" Marik grinned, starting up a round of 'Mr. Lonely.'

"Are you dating?" Malik asked over Marik's singing. Bakura shook his head. "Has Ryou dumped that good for nothing Hender, or whatever his name is?" Bakura shook his head once more. "Then it doesn't count."

Bakura stared for a moment.

"Are you kidding?" Malik scoffed.

"Oh, please. You're just hanging out as friends! He's not feeling anything besides the friend vibe from you. I bet you anything, if Hermes came back Ryou would leave you in two seconds!" Bakura glared but said nothing. He knew Malik was right. He just didn't want to admit it. The most romantic feeling he'd received from Ryou was when they went to the beach and they had, for lack of a better work, cuddled. And even then, it was probably more of a friendly 'I'm tired' sort of gesture.

Bakura gazed through the ceiling, not truly seeing as he drowned out the resumed make out noises. His thoughts trailed over Malik's words, and it hit him: Honda would come back.

So, just how much time did Bakura have left?

**~ . ~**

Ryou was bored.

Very bored, in fact. Bakura had canceled on him… The phone kept breaking up though, so Ryou didn't know exactly what had been said. Something about two high maintenance bunnies… Ryou had never known Bakura liked rabbits… In fact, he recalled a time in middle school where Bakura had chased the bunnies in his yard out into the street screaming: "And don't come back!" They did, of course, come back, though.

Regardless, now Ryou had nothing to-

Ryou was jolted out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. Picking it up, Ryou noted that the phone number caller id presented wasn't one he recognized. After the fourth ring, he answered.

"Hello?" Came his tentative voice.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Ryou gasped.

"Honda! Oh my God… Oh I haven't heard from you in months! How have you been? Was your trip good? What kind of places did you see? How are you even talking to me anyway? I thought your mom said-"

"Ryou! Woah! Haha! Breathe! We'll have plenty of time to talk when I get back, which is tonight by the way! I can't wait! I've missed you so much… I'm at the airport right now, using the public phone! It's about midnight here, I think, due to the whole time difference thing. Jetlag is going to be such a bitch when I come back… And- Ah! Crap! My mom found me… I have to go. I love yo—BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Ryou was grinning wildly, the phone still in his hand. Honda was coming back. Honda was coming back! Ryou bounced slightly and giggled. Honda had also said he loved him. It was cut off at the end but one could still tell. Ryou flopped back onto his bed, all thoughts of Bakura gone.

He was going to see Honda again… And soon.

**~ . ~**

August 9th, 2012:

Bakura lounged on the bench in front of a game store. Ryou was supposed meet him here so they could pick out a new game together. Ryou had finally finished Amnesia, and Bakura had been banned from Skyrim by Ryou. So they decided to find a game neither had played and work it out together. And with school starting in two weeks, they needed to hurry. Bakura glanced at his clock.

Ryou was late. Very late actually. In fact, Bakura had never seen him this late. What was going on? The worst slipped through Bakura's mind. Death, mugging, rape. The longer he waited, the more detailed it became.

Until…

Bakura sat straight as he strained his ears. He heard Ryou's laugh. Peering over a couple stores down, he spotted Ryou… With Honda…

Bakura's heart kicked his ribcage rather painfully. His throat coiled in on itself and he found it harder to breath. He had the urge to stop looking; to turn and run away, far away, lest he be caught staring. And how awkward that would be. Honda and Ryou finding him. Bakura, though, seemed frozen, unable to move from the scene, only one thought truly registering:

"If Hermes came back, Ryou would leave you in two seconds."

It was only when someone bumped into him, could he walk away. He had to. He'd call Ryou later, find out what had happened, ect. Be mad or sad or indifferent, forgiving or hostile. It didn't matter. He needed to go home. He wasn't sure what he would do there, but anywhere was better than here.

Ryou, unfortunately, had caught a glimpse of Bakura's retreating form. The guilt that flooded his mind was immeasurable. How could he do that? To Bakura! They'd had plans! And Ryou had blown him off! Granted, his boyfriend had finally come back after months of vacation, but it was no real excuse. Ryou had to make it up to him.

Ryou noticed the game store and new exactly what to do.

"Ryou?" The snap of two fingers brought him back. Honda looked a tad annoyed, and Ryou watched his eyes scanning the crowds, looking for whatever had diverted his attention. Ryou smiled.

"It nothing. I thought I saw a butterfly or something but I guess not. Hey, do you mind if we stop by this game store? I heard it has some pretty cool games!"

**~ . ~**

Ryou did make it up to Bakura. After Ryou had spent some time with Honda, he grabbed the new game he had gotten while on his date with Honda, some sleep over essentials, and snacks. He headed over to Bakura's and they spent some hours playing their new game and others eating, sleeping, peeing, and just general moving around. Before Ryou knew it, it was the 16th and he had forgotten again.

**~ . ~**

**_PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!_ _I take no pride in this chapter. I had a major writers block and boy is that difficult to work with when you have a deadline. So I only have about half the content in here that I wanted. I'm sorry I just gave you crap._  
><strong>

**Yes, it's short. Yes, I'm sorry… It's probably not very good…**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE BETTER! I PROMISE! It might even make you cry… who knows? Maybe I have a hidden talent for making people cry?**

**Started school! DX And with my last minute sort of attitude… I just hope I can work through it… It's my senior year and I've got quite some college work to do. Colleges to apply to, scholarships to try and win, blah, blah, blah… I don't expect much actual school work though. I only have four classes really! I know I'm supposed to have seven, but one of my classes takes up three periods and I have a study hall. And study halls don't count as classes.**

**So there shouldn't be too much of a problem, but in case there it: I WARNED YOU! :D :D :D You cannot sue me!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


	8. September 14

September 6th, 2012:

"I'll see you after class, okay, Honda?" The addressed smiled and kissed Ryou on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon." Honda kissed Ryou once more full on the lips before Ryou left for class, smiling as well. Honda stayed behind to gather other necessary school items.

A textbook was thrown harshly into a nearby locker, as if the event that had just transpired was all its fault. Bakura glared at Honda. It really shouldn't be bothering him that much. The whole... kissing thing. They've been going out for quite a number of months already. So Bakura really should be used to it. It really shouldn't make him so mad still. Although, perhaps it was the fact that once Honda came back, the only time Bakura and Ryou had hung out was for that last little sleepover.

Oh yes, the sleepover. Bakura had been both surprised and delighted when Ryou showed up with games, food, and a sleepover bag. He could tell by the sheepish, apologetic look on Ryou's face that he wanted to talk about ditching him. Bakura cut him off everytime he tried and changed the subject. Ryou took the hint after a while and stopped trying, though it was still evident that Ryou wanted to talk. But how could Bakura listen to that? He didn't want to. Hearing Ryou's apology would make Malik's statement all that more real.

He didn't want Malik's statement to be real.

"Oh hey!" Bakura froze as he heard Honda's smug voice. Though he was no longer looking (glaring) at Honda, he still somehow knew he was being addressed. He looked over slowly and, sure enough, Honda was staring straight at him, his face matching his voice. "Bakura, right?" He had a horrible feeling about where Honda was going with this. "Yeah, I've heard some thing about you from my boyfriend, Ryou as you probably know." Honda puffed his chest out a bit, silently laughing 'Haha! Ryou's spending so much more time with me than you because he likes me more and I'm dating him even though you love him and preventing you from living happily ever after!'

…...

Okay, so maybe he wasn't silently saying all of that, but he was definitely saying the beginning! Bakura wanted to rip the smirk from his face.

"What's wrong?" Honda taunted. "Cat got your tongue or something?"

"No, I just don't feel like talking to some idiot who can't even remember who I am." Bakura slammed his locker shut and started to walk away. The halls were nearly empty, a sure sign that the bell would ring soon, and he didn't want to listen to what else 'the idiot' would say. Honda frowned.

"Well, I don't feel like talking to someone who practically lived with my boyfriend all summer!" Bakura swore that Honda was going to stick his tongue out from how childish his last statement had sounded. He turned around.

"Then why are you talking to him?" Honda's face turned red and he clenched his fists. Bakura turned back around, with the hallway empty already, he decided he'd better head off to class before he was late.

"You stay away from Ryou! I bet you were just all over him, hugging and laughing. You were probably trying to convince him to break up with me. Telling him all sorts of things about me that aren't even true. Like I'm some sort of drug dealer or that I drink a whole bunch. Which I'm not! Not like how you probably are. You were also probably trying to get him to make out or-" Honda scrunched his face up. "-have sex with you. You make me- Ah!" Honda was pushed up against the lockers, his feet a foot off the ground. A fist clutching quite a bit of his shirt. He tried to glare at Bakura but couldn't meet his eyes. The murderous gaze was unnerving and, though he would never truly admit it, terrifying.

"Don't. You. DARE! Imply that I would _ever_ do something like that to Ryou." Bakura's voice was low and dangerous. "Don't act like you know me and what I would do, either. You know nothing about me. But from what I can tell, you, Honda, you're just some jealous, overprotective guy who exaggerates and acts tougher than he really is. But no matter how tough you act, if I ever hear you talk about me like that or if you ever hurt Ryou, I will not hold back." Bakura swore as the bell rang. He threw Honda against the lockers. "And thank you for making me late."

With that, Bakura strode off to class, excuses already forming in his mind as to why he was late. Honda slumped on the ground for a moment before gathering himself up and making sure he was presentable for class.

When he got to class, however, his teacher wasn't so happy with the delayed excuse he gave. So, he got a lecture and detention. Honda vowed he'd make Bakura pay. Even though it wasn't actually his fault, Honda didn't want to admit it was his own. So when you don't want to blame yourself, blame the closest person.

But there was one thing that was bothering Honda. It was something he himself had said. _Have sex with you... _His thoughts quickly turned inappropriate.

'_Well..._' he thought. '_We have been together for quite a while..._' Honda had to stop there. If he thought too much about it, he'd have quite a problem to deal with. And he didn't want to make his teacher even more mad.

'_I'll talk to him this weekend._' He decided.

**~ . ~ (Warning! If you are uncomfortable with reading about Honda trying to 'get it on' with Ryou (he doesn't get very far and it's not graphic, though), please skip to the next bolded line.)**

September 8th, 2012:

Ryou decided that it was really nice being kissed. Honda ran his hands up and down Ryou's sides. _Really_ nice... Granted, he hadn't exactly been kissed by anyone besides Honda before. But Yugi did say something about Yami being a good kisser. Does that mean there are bad kissers?

'_I suppose one could be good or bad at just about anything_.' And as far as Ryou was knew, Honda was a good kisser. The kisses were a bit wetter then desired but still good.

Blushing, his breathe quickened as the simple kisses became a heated make out session. They had only made out a couple of times during their relationship, and Ryou was still a bit nervous.

"Are your... parents going to be... home anytime soon...?" Honda asked between kisses. Ryou shook his head. Grinning, Honda pushed Ryou back onto his bed. The younger gasped at the sudden move and again when Honda slid his hands under his shirt.

Moving his lips from Ryou's mouth to his neck, Honda let his hands roam around a bit. He moaned. Ryou's skin was so soft. The longer he touched it, the more he wanted. He grasped his boyfriend's shirt now, trying to pull it over his head. Ryou stopped him.

**(You can safely read on now. Please enjoy Ryou chewing him out. :) I apologize for that horrid display.)**

"What are you doing?" Ryou held Honda's hands well away from his shirt.

"Trying to take off your shirt?" Honda laughed and tried again, but Ryou held him still. Honda stopped laughing. "What...?" No response. "We've been dating for quite a number of months now! Isn't it about time I got to see what's under your shirt?" Honda tried again but Ryou still held him.

Ryou was panicking on the inside. What should he do? He'd never thought about doing anything but kissing Honda. Now his boyfriend was trying to go further. Ryou wasn't prepared for this at all. What should he do?

"Look, we don't have to go all the way but-" Ryou panicked.

"No! No, not all the way, no!" He flung himself off the bed and towards the opposite wall. He could tell that Honda was saying something, probably trying to calm him down, but Ryou couldn't hear it. What should he do? Ryou decided he couldn't think. And he wouldn't be able to try if Honda was still here. "Go..." Ryou whispered. Honda paused.

"... What...?" Ryou made a hand motion towards the door.

"Please... just... just go..." Honda made a sound of protest but was cut off. "Please... I'll see you at school..." He didn't move for a moment, contemplating what to do, but decided it was probably best if he didn't push it.

What could he do?

**~ . ~**

September 14th, 2012:

Honda and Ryou hadn't spoken for almost an entire week. Honda would try, but Ryou would just blush and walk in the opposite direction. He knew Ryou was pretty shaken, but come on! He only tried to take Ryou's shirt off! How long can it take to get over that? Honda made his way over to Ryou's locker. They shared a locker this year since Ryou's locker was in a much more convenient place than his own.

But Honda didn't know something.

Honda didn't know someone other than Ryou had been there earlier.

Honda didn't know something had been slipped in.

And Honda didn't know, that someone had seen this mysterious person place that something in there.

So, when Honda opened up the locker, he was shocked to see a note card flutter down. He was confused at first, but then got excited. Maybe it was a note from Ryou! He grabbed it quickly. There was a purple heart at the top.

_They say purple can represent_

_Gloom. In that case,_

_I feel purple. I don't_

_See you as often._

_But at least you're_

_Happy._

It took Honda a few moments to realize what this was.

"_On Valentine's Day, I received a letter... Poem with a heart at the top_."

Honda gripped the paper, wanting so badly to rip it in half. Looks like the idiot was still at it. And that's when Honda remembered what else Ryou had said.

"_The sender gave up_."

He saw red.

**~ . ~**

Ryou fidgeted outside the gates to the school. Ryou, after a lot of thought, figured it wasn't going to be able to avoid the subject forever. So now Ryou was waiting for Honda to come out. He needed to apologize and try to patch things up. He just hoped his boyfriend wasn't too mad...

"There you are." Ryou jumped as Honda appeared next to him. Ryou lit up as he turned to face him.

"Hon..." The smile faded as Ryou took in Honda's furious glare. "Honda... What...?"

"You think this is funny?" Ryou searched Honda's face for any hint as to what he might be talking about, but all he saw was cold anger. "Do you?!"

"I-I... I don't... know..." Honda held up the note card, watching as his boyfriend's eyes widened in realization. He smirked grimly.

"So you do know what this is." The smirk fell. "Well, isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic?" He paused for a moment. Ryou didn't know what to say or do. "So... How long exactly have you been cheating on me." He gasped.

"What?!"

"Don't even try to play dumb! Just, what, two or three months ago you were telling me this was no big deal? That these stupid things had stopped coming? That your stupid fucking admirer had given up? And what do I find? More letters!" Honda leaned in until he was only a couple of inches away from Ryou, leaning over him. "How many more do you have? 5? 10? Hell, you could probably have 20 and I wouldn't know. But I bet you told your stupid little friends all about them! Your probably laughed at me and how stupid I was too!"

Ryou wanted to tell Honda, to set things straight, to tell him the truth. But he couldn't find the words. They stuck in his throat, almost choking him. Honda plowed forward.

"You probably found out who he was and spent all summer with him when you weren't with _Bakura_." He spat the name out as if it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. "You fucking whore." He grasped the note at the top with both hands before ripping it in half and tossing it on the ground. He met Ryou's eyes. "Have fun."

Honda took exactly three steps before Ryou found his voice.

"Honda! Honda, please wait! You don't understand!" Ryou reached out and grabbed Honda's arm. Honda jerked his arm away before bringing his hand down.

Ryou felt the sharp sting of the slap well after he had heard it.

"Don't touch me. Don't you fucking touch me! And don't you ever speak to me again. I don't have the breathe to waste on lying whores." Honda walked away.

Ryou sank down onto his knees, trying to figure out what had just happened.

**~ . ~**

**HOLY DEAR GOD.**

**My computer has a virus... DAMNIT! I STILL NEED YOU FOR ONE MORE YEAR! DON'T BREAK ON ME NOW! D:**

**Anyway... that's why this chapter is super-dee-fucking late... I'm sorry... But! I have already started the next chapter so HOPEFULLY, it shall be up on time.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


End file.
